Lionfire
Lionfire is a golden brown tom with deep amber eyes. Description Appearance Lionfire's apparently gotten his looks from generations back, because he barely resembled any of his siblings or parents. He looked like his namesake and will evidently grow up into a handsome cat. His fur is a beautiful golden-brown. It's short but dense. Lionfire is a bit vain regarding his looks, and often spends hours grooming it. This effort's paid off, because when he's outside, it looks gorgeous. His fur looks gold and catches the sunlight in a way that makes it look like it glows. It's solid without tabby markings. This fur is spread over a wide and powerful frame. Lionfire is built for strength, not speed. He has a muscular build, which makes each step of his seem to vibrate powerfully. However, he's quite clumsy in his adolescence, and often knocks things and others over, including himself. His head is wedge-shaped with a broad forehead. His face is very elegant and proportionate, with well-rounded ears and decently long whiskers. His eyes are stunning, a deep amber, and filled with humor. His tail is long enough and is often held a bit off the ground. He has slightly boxy curvatures, but his tail is in line to his back. Although he's quite prideful of his looks, Lionfire isn't one to boast about them, as he has no wish to make others insecure ''about themselves. Personality Harry Potter fans, here is the essence of Gryffindor put into a cat. He is what Gryffindors value: bravery and courage. Lionfire's most positive traits are his mental resolve to get past fear and conquer the unconquerable. He's not fearless, but he has the grit to overcome his fears and face them. Inside, he's very strong, and no challenge his too daunting. He loves adventure and exploring the unknown, doing what no one has ever done before absolutely thrills him. Lionfire loves his fun and play, but he has a serious side to him as well. He's very loyal, a steadfast friend and family member. His Clan is everything to him, he'd never even dream of being a traitor. Lionfire knows when to keep a secret, and is a dependable confident. He takes problems seriously, and there's a lot of sincerity in him. He only says what he means, and really believes in the power of speech. He enjoys people as well as his own company, always being very approachable and affable. Lionfire is very sensitive towards others, and is very perceptive of their emotions. Empathy has always been one of his strong points... the ability to see beyond the 'cover' and find out what cats are truly trying to convey. He's a very good problem solver, being very rational and always putting things in perspective. His plans are always a bit far-fetched, but he tries to make them work. He's open-minded to suggestions and other viewpoints, being one to debate well and always try and improve himself. He usually lightens the mood in a group and often is humorous in a kindly way, making deliberate jokes instead of dry ones. Lionfire is usually pretty laid-back and approaches life with his shades on, so to speak. He's normally not very hyperactive and energetic, but he can quickly transform from calm to frenzied. Not that he's unpredictable, but Lionfire's adaptation to change of situation is remarkable. He puts cats at ease with his 'chill' attitude. {o} Risk-taking, reckless, questioning, curious, charismatic, imposing. {-}, reckless, insubordinate, prideful, hubris, foolish, hasty, defiant. Skills TBC History Roleplay TBC Pedigree '''Mother:' Stormheart- Living Father: Ravenswoop- Living Brothers: Strikekit- Living Crowkit (FC)- Living Sisters: Lilackit- Living Olivinekit- Living Uncles Snowdrift- Living Driftkit- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Darkpelt (through Silverfeather)- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member. Bluestream- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Icestorm- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Wrenwing- Living Aunts Covesplash (through Snowdrift]]- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Silverfeather- Living Featherfrost- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member. Swiftfoot- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Cousins Sisalkit- Living Nocturnalkit- Living Rainwillow- Living Fawnheart- Living Willowkit- Status Unknown, Presumed Deceased. Pinekit- Status Unknown, Presumed Deceased. Oakkit- Status Unknown, Presumed Deceased. Wolfspirit- Living. Beetlestream- Living Sedgefrost- Living Smallkit- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member. Grandmothers Streamwing (maternal)- Living. Silverstorm (paternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Grandfathers Frozenstream (maternal)- Living Wrenflight (paternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Great-Aunts Shadedsun- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Sparrowfrost- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Emberwish (through Nightstripe)- Living. Great-Uncle Nightstripe- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Great-Great Grandmothers Stormwillow (maternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Snow (paternal)- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Great-great Grandfathers Wrenflight (maternal)- Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Swift (paternal)- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Relationships Love Interests (future) Brightkit. Images tbc Trivia * He is a Gryffindor. * His article title has a full stop at the end just until he's an apprentice. * Lionfire is magical. He has brought together the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fandoms by being Leo Valdez and a Gryffindor. Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Blazey Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Living Category:Living Cats Owned by Blazey